Ernie Hudson
Ernie Hudson played Brad McDougall in the season eight Grey's Anatomy episode Put Me In, Coach and Frank Kimble in the season two Private Practice episode Nothing to Talk About. Career Filmography *''Mr. Beebee'' (????) *''I Love You... Forever (short)'' (2018) *''The Family Business'' (2018) *''Wizardream'' (2017) *''Nappily Ever After'' (2018) *''High and Outside: a baseball noir'' (2017) *''Gallows Road'' (2017) *''Heaven Sent'' (2016) *''Spaceman'' (2016) *''Ghostbusters: Answer the Call'' (2016) *''The Adventures of Mickey Matson and the Copperhead Treasure'' (2016) *''Ghostbusters: The Board Game II (short)'' (2016) *''God's Not Dead 2'' (2016) *''Batman: Bad Blood'' (2016) *''The Man in the Silo'' (2016) *''Delores & Jermaine'' (2015) *''To Hell and Back'' (2015) *''Living the Dream'' (2014) *''The Last Song (short)'' (2014) *''Merry Ex-Mas'' (2014) *''You're Not You'' (2014) *''The Grim Sleeper'' (2014) *''Touched'' (2014) *''Adonis (short)'' (2013) *''Reckless'' (2012) *''Dear Secret Santa'' (2013) *''Doonby'' (2013) *''Call Me Crazy: A Five Film'' (2013) *''Battledogs'' (2013) *''Turning Point'' (2012) *''Ambush at Dark Canyon'' (2012) *''Deer Crossing'' (2012) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta!'' (2012) *''Dinner Date (short)'' (2012) *''Beautiful People'' (2012) *''Deep Blue Breath (short)'' (2011) *''Sugarwheels (short)'' (2011) *''Game of Death'' (2011) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' (2011) *''Stasis (short)'' (2010) *''Machete Joe'' (2010) *''Smokin' Aces 2: Assassin's Ball'' (2010) *''Pastor Brown'' (2009) *''Dragonball: Evolution'' (2009) *''Fatal Secrets'' (2009) *''Lonely Street'' (2009) *''Pie'n Burger (short)'' (2008) *''Final Approach'' (2007) *''All Hat'' (2007) *''Nobel Son'' (2007) *''Hood of Horror'' (2006) *''Everything's Jake'' (2006) *''The Ron Clark Story'' (2006) *''Halfway Decent'' (2005) *''Fighting the Odds: The Marilyn Gambrell Story'' (2005) *''Bathsheba (short)'' (2005) *''Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous'' (2005) *''Lackawanna Blues'' (2005) *''Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing and Charm School'' (2005) *''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' (2004) *''Anne B. Real'' (2003) *''Hostage Rescue Team'' (2001) *''A Town Without Christmas'' (2001) *''Walking Shadow'' (2001) *''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) *''The Watcher'' (2000) *''Red Letters'' (2000) *''Nowhere to Land'' (2000) *''Lillie'' (1999) *''Miracle on the 17th Green'' (1999) *''Paper Bullets'' (1999) *''A Stranger in the Kingdom'' (1999) *''Interceptor Force'' (1999) *''Stealth Fighter'' (1999) *''Shark Attack'' (1999) *''Michael Jordan: An American Hero'' (1999) *''October 22'' (1998) *''Hijack'' (1998) *''Best of the Best 4: Without Warning'' (1998) *''Butter'' (1998) *''Mr. Magoo'' (1997) *''Fakin' Da Funk'' (1997) *''Clover'' (1997) *''Operation Delta Force'' (1997) *''Levitation'' (1997) *''The Cherokee Kid'' (1996) *''Just Your Luck'' (1996) *''For Which He Stands'' (1996) *''Tornado!'' (1996) *''The Substitute'' (1996) *''Congo'' (1995) *''The Basketball Diaries'' (1995) *''Speechless'' (1994) *''Airheads'' (1994) *''The Cowboy Way'' (1994) *''The Crow'' (1994) *''No Escape'' (1994) *''The Pitch (short)'' (1993) *''Sugar Hill'' (1993) *''Angel Street'' (1992) *''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle'' (1992) *''Miss Jones'' (1991) *''Trapper County War'' (1989) *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) *''Collision Course'' (1989) *''Leviathan'' (1989) *''The Wrong Guys'' (1988) *''The Dirty Dozen: The Fatal Mission'' (1988) *''Weeds'' (1987) *''Love on the Run'' (1985) *''California Girls'' (1985) *''Joy of Sex'' (1984) *''Ghostbusters'' (1984) *''Ray Parker Jr.: Ghostbusters (short)'' (1984) *''Two of a Kind'' (1983) *''Women of San Quentin'' (1983) *''Going Berserk'' (1983) *''Spacehunter: Adventure in the Forbidden Zone'' (1983) *''Penitentiary II'' (1982) *''Crazy Times'' (1981) *''A Matter of Life and Death'' (1981) *''Underground Aces'' (1981) *''The Jazz Singer'' (1980) *''The Octagon'' (1980) *''White Mama'' (1980) *''The $5.20 an Hour Dream'' (1980) *''The Main Event'' (1979) *''Joni'' (1979) *''Last of the Good Guys'' (1978) *''Mad Bull'' (1977) *''The Human Tornado'' (1976) *''Leadbelly'' (1976) Television *''Infinity Train'' (2019) *''L.A.'s Finest'' (2019) *''L.A.'s Finest: Behind the Scenes Extras'' (2019) *''Arrow'' (2019) *''Hot Streets'' (2019) *''The Family Business'' (2018-2019) *''Ballers'' (2018) *''Blue Bloods'' (2018) *''Grace and Frankie'' (2015-2018) *''Lethal Weapon'' (2018) *''Spider-Man'' (2017) *''Survivor's Remorse'' (2017) *''Twin Peaks: The Return'' (2017) *''Angie Tribeca'' (2017) *''APB'' (2017) *''The Grindhouse Radio'' (2016) *''Graves'' (2016) *''Infinity Train (short)'' (2016) *''Modern Family'' (2012-2016) *''Robot Chicken'' (2016) *''Four Kings'' (2016) *''Once Upon a Time'' (2015) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2014) *''Key and Peele'' (2014) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2012-2014) *''Scorpion'' (2014) *''The Lottery'' (2014) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2011-2014) *''The Haunted Hathaways'' (2014) *''The Millers'' (2014) *''American Storage'' (2014) *''Mob City'' (2013) *''Dads'' (2013) *''Ironside'' (2013) *''Scandal'' (2013) *''Transformers Prime'' (2010-2013) *''Let's Stay Together'' (2013) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2008-2013) *''Last Resort'' (2013) *''Guys with Kids'' (2013) *''Hart of Dixie'' (2012) *''Nosferajew'' (2012) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2011) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2011) *''Torchwood'' (2011) *''White Collars'' (2011) *''Criminal Minds'' (2010) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2010) *''Law & Order'' (2009-2010) *''Heroes'' (2009) *''Meteor (mini-series)'' (2009) *''Private Practice'' (2008) *''Bones'' (2007-2008) *''Psych'' (2007) *''Las Vegas'' (2007) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2006-2007) *''Cold Case'' (2007) *''ER'' (2006) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2006) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2006) *''Everwood'' (2004) *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' (2003-2004) *''Without a Trace'' (2003) *''Oz'' (1997-2003) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2001) *''Arli$$'' (1998) *''The Gregory Hines Show'' (1998) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1997) *''Grace Under Fire'' (1996) *''Lifestories: Families in Crisis'' (1994) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1993) *''Wild Palms (mini-series)'' (1993) *''Tribeca'' (1993) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) *''The Ben Stiller Show'' (1992) *''Broken Badges'' (1990-1991) *''Cop Rock'' (1990) *''Pound Puppies'' (1987) *''Full House'' (1987) *''Gimme a Break!'' (1987) *''The New Mike Hammer'' (1986) *''It's a Living'' (1986) *''The Last Precinct'' (1986) *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1984) *''The A-Team'' (1983) *''Webster'' (1983) *''The New Odd Couple'' (1982) *''Flamingo Road'' (1982) *''The Duke of Hazzard'' (1982) *''Taxi'' (1981) *''Bosom Buddies'' (1981) *''Little House on the Prairie'' (1981) *''Diff'rent Strokes'' (1981) *''Too Close for Comfort'' (1981) *''Skag'' (1980) *''One Day at a Time'' (1979) *''Detective School'' (1979) *''The White Shadow'' (1979) *''Roots: The Next Generations (mini-series)'' (1979) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1979) *''Highcliffe Manor'' (1979) *''Black Sheep Squadron'' (1978) *''Winners'' (1978) *''Fantasy Island'' (1978) *''King (mini-series)'' (1978) *''Man from Atlantis'' (1977) External Links * * Category:Actors